


BREATHE LET GO

by elfdean



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: зомби-апокалипсис. Кто-то старается спасти мир, а кто-то наживается на боли и страдании других.





	BREATHE LET GO

**Author's Note:**

> Признаться честно, я давно хотела написать нечто подобное.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837526/v837526198/46442/C8yQLRI0bh0.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c836527/v836527275/4c9df/otmU8KZPrlI.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c836527/v836527275/4c9e7/Gt4VRlB0X8A.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Автор в курсе, что со стилистикой и грамматикой у него проблемы ( можете стучать в пб). Много ООСа.
> 
> Это просто фанфик. Здесь много неточностей, можно сказать, что это полет фантазии. Не ругайтесь из-за ошибок в медицине или в технике. Информация была взята из инета. Автор ничего не имеет против арабов, правда, просто по сюжету роль мирового зла выпала на них. Так же есть некоторые дыры в сюжете, куда же без них. Возможно, когда-нибудь сделаю вычитку. Идею подала игра Resident Evil
> 
> __
> 
> * - Штамм — чистая культура вирусов, бактерий, других микроорганизмов или культура клеток, изолированная в определенное время и в определенном месте

Коннер с детства безумно боялся больниц. С их пустыми коридорами, кучами отделений и операционных. С зубным кабинетом и с моргом. Ему всегда казалось, что стоит только потерять своего отца из виду, отстать от него, как какой-нибудь дядька в заляпанном кровью халате утащит его, кричащего и связанного, на свой стол, а после, врубив старую оперу или «жесткий металл» на магнитофоне, возьмется за скальпель. Ну, и дальше по обязательному сценарию: кровь, кишки, закрытый гроб и рыдающие родители на кладбище.

И вот сейчас ему уже двадцать три года, он нарезает круги вокруг хирургического стола, трусливо прибавляя шаг возле морозильных камер. Украшенный алыми пятнами халат на патологоанатоме совсем не помогал успокоиться.

Алые пятна…

Здесь всё было в ярко-алом цвете.

Коннер крепче сжал автомат в руках.

Подтёками, разводами, каплями.  
Такое не забыть. Даже скальпелем не соскоблить.

Ещё один чавкающий звук, предсмертный хрип и металлический звук, свидетельствующий о том, что «операция» была завершена. Успешно или нет, вот в чем вопрос. Тяжелый вздох, сильный удар по тумбочке и скрежет ножек стула по плитке. Все-таки неудача. Очередная.

Коннер, поборов тошноту и тёмные пятна перед глазами, все же решился повернуться назад.

За небольшим столом, расположенным у самого окна, сгорбившись, сидела темная фигурка. Парень запустил руки в волосы, сжимая пряди в кулаках. Вытянув ноги вперед, он что-то бормотал себе под нос. Наверное, снова о неправильной формуле, об ошибках в подсчете той или иной жидкости и о собственной тупости. За столько лет он уже и забыл, что учился отнюдь не на медицинском факультете.

— Тим, — Коннер подошёл ближе и сжал его плечо, — не нужно…

— Двадцать пять. Двадцать пять попыток изобрести новую вакцину. Тридцать одна попытка улучшить то, что уже было. Семьдесят пять зомби покинуло это здание вперед ногами. Ни один случай не увенчался успехом, — пробормотал Тим, тихо ударяясь лбом об поверхность стола, — Хэл сказал, что прекратит доставлять мне зараженных, ибо альянс выживших уже странно косится на нас.

— Если прижмет, то я сам тебе притащу парочку жмуриков.

— Это удивительно, — хмыкнул Тим, поднимая голову, — ты, вроде как, оперативник, «ударная волна», но в моей операционной готов в обморок упасть, как нежная барышня.

— Одно дело — сносить головы трупам через прицел винтовки, а совсем другое — стоять рядом и наблюдать за тем, как ты их обкалываешь, вскрываешь грудные клетки и снимаешь скальп, — парня передернуло. Он хорошо помнит свой первый раз, как его вывернуло наизнанку, и как он полз по холодному полу в коридор; как Тим в кровавых перчатках подал ему стакан воды, и как ржал Барт над его плачевным состоянием…

— Если тебе так плохо, то может не стоит…

— Нет-нет. Я буду здесь. Кто-то же должен быть поблизости, если подопытный вырвется из оков.

— Я прекрасно могу позаботиться о себе в таком случае, — проворчал Тим, ненавязчиво демонстрируя свое оружие в кобуре под некогда белым халатом.

— Не сомневаюсь, но мне так спокойнее, знаешь. Боюсь представить, что будет если… Если тебя заразят, — Коннер сглотнул желчь, так не вовремя поднявшуюся из глубин его пищевода.

Он не раз и не два убивал своих знакомых, товарищей по команде, что не смогли себя защитить по той или иной причине, подпустив к себе зомби. Это больно, неприятно и до слёз обидно. Кент знает, что такое будет повторяться до тех пор, пока великие умы Земли не создадут вакцину, которая убьет вирус. Тим, юный гений, которого они спасли пару лет назад от хуевой тучи зомби, был несколько раз близок к этому. К мировому спасению и к заражению. И несколько раз все обходилось, потому что подопытные подыхали. Коннер боится, сильно боится, что однажды он опоздает. Не успеет снять автомат с предохранителя, или его вовсе заклинит, и Тим заразится: кожа посереет, вздуются чёрные вены, пропадет зрачок, позвоночник искривится, появится хромота и жажда человеческой плоти…

Теплое прикосновение к руке отвлекает от дурных мыслей. Тим едва заметно улыбается, целует его в уголок рта, стараясь хоть немного подбодрить. Веры и надежды так сильно не хватает в это темное время.

— Пойдем, перекусим. Работа никуда не денется. Касс на прошлой вылазке смогла найти коробку конфет. Донесла несколько штучек до меня, представляешь?

***

 

Весь мир потерял краски за какие-то десять лет. Человечество ещё никогда не было так близко к исчезновению. Десять лет не слышно веселья, смеха и топота детских ножек. Детей, подростков практически нигде и не видно. Возможно, правительство хорошо защищает своё потомство и наследие где-нибудь в бункере, под стражей и сейфовой дверью толщиной в два метра. Но не важно.

Джейсону было двенадцать, когда вспыхнула вирусная эпидемия, сжирая все на своём пути. За какие-то сраные два часа весь город заполонили зомби. Оставшиеся жители в ужасе бежали из города, где их накрыла группа спецназа и расстреляла. Без жалости: женщин, детей и стариков. Карантинная зона. Возможная передача вируса, лучше перестраховаться.

Джейсона не тронули. Не нашли, не прознали, упустили. Джейсон — единственный выживший в Готэме, но об этом никто не знает до сих пор. Вдруг и по его душу придут? Ему это не надо. Хочется дожить хотя бы до чертовых сорока пяти.

Старое, ветхое здание. Скрипит, стонет и грозится вот-вот рухнуть, но стоит все ещё. Здесь назначена встреча с очередным нанимателем. Холодные плиты уже давно не пугают. Джейсон спал и не в таких условиях. Присев на грязный пол, он достал сигареты — непозволительная роскошь в это время — и закурил. Ручка кейса жгла ладонь. Любопытство так и скреблось в задней части мозга. Нет, нельзя. Если наниматель узнает о том, что он вскрыл посылку, то плакали его денежки и спокойный сон. Не угомонится же, пока не грохнет случайного свидетеля.

За кейсом пришли трое, и все были в каких-то ряженых масках животных. Джейсон едва заметно хмыкнул, но колкий комментарий оставил при себе. Жизнь важнее секундного юмора. Подходить близко не стал, толкнул посылку ногой по полу. Наниматели поступили так же.

— Не пересчитаешь? — хмыкнул один из них, пока двое его приятелей проверяли товар за спиной.

— Поверю на слово, — спокойно ответил Джейсон, убирая конверт с деньгами во внутренний карман кожанки.

— Все на месте, — кивнул «тигренок».

— Можешь валить отсюда, — согласился «козленок».

— Парни, я проделал такой долгий путь: перелетел полмира, кое-как прошел проверку на таможне и вы даже не скажите мне, что заказали из интернета? Набор садо-мазо «кожаная госпожа»? Или, погоди, двадцатисантиметровые вибраторы? — ахнул Джейсон, в притворном ужасе прижимая руку к груди.

На самом деле ему глубоко плевать, что там, в кейсе, но пощекотать нервы клиенту — святое дело.

— Че ты там пиздишь, чмо? — взорвался «козленок», — пиздуй отсюда, пока руки-ноги целы!

«Тигренок» и «Пандочка» вскинули стволы. Красные точки забегали по груди Джейсона. Он поднял руки и попятился в сторону лестницы. Они, в самом деле, нервные: руки дрожат, говорят с придыханием. Наверняка ещё и зрачки расширены, гребаные торчки. Джейсон притащил им наркотики.

Выругавшись, он поспешил покинуть этот район. Если об этом узнают военные… Много проблем, бумажной волокиты и исправительные работы в горячей точке. Ведь сейчас каждый человек на счету!

Черная тень пронеслась где-то слева. Джейсон ее бы и не заметил, если бы не натренировал своё тело замечать даже малейшие признаки опасности. Присев на корточки, он достал пистолет, но не спешил снимать его с предохранителя.

Тело замерло, а инстинкт самосохранения орал так, как никогда раньше. Его затылок кто-то настойчиво сверлил взглядом. Не один человек. Небольшая группа: три-четыре человека. Хорошо обучены и вооружены. Неужели спецотряд? Узнали про сделку, или тут где-то замечена вспышка вируса?

Обернувшись, первое, что увидел Джейсон, были красивые ноги в черной коже. Вот уж точно кто-то заказал набор «госпожи». Поднимая взгляд выше, он отметил неплохие бедра, плоский живот с кубиками и четвертый размер груди, не меньше. Зелёные глаза смотрели на него с явной насмешкой. Ну, в принципе есть за что. Пока он тут любовался, его могли убить раз десять, если не больше.

— Усладил свой взор? — эта женщина ещё ворковать умеет, с ума сойти.

— Ещё нет. Не могла бы ты приподнять свой зелёный топик?

Удар левой он успел перехватить, но не удар с ноги, что пришелся ему в бок и оставил неплохой синяк на ближайшее будущее. Размениваться ударами и дальше они не стали. Направили друг на друга пушки и замерли. Изучали, ждали и просчитывали пути к отступлению.

— Ты принял?

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, ты принял то, что было в кейсе? — спросила она, чётко выговаривая каждое слова.

Холодок ужаса быстрой струйкой скатился по спине. Как она узнала? Следила? Перехватила координаты с местом встречи? Знала все с самого начала? И самый главный вопрос, не из группы зачистки ли эта дамочка?

— Нет. Я обычный курьер. Не имею привычки совать свой нос, куда не надо.

Она хмыкнула и опустила оружие, но расслабляться ещё рано. Джейсон чувствовал, что они не одни и на него все еще смотрят через линзы прицела снайперской винтовки.

— Я поверю тебе, милый. Но проверку мы все же проведём, и если выяснится, что ты все же успел опробовать это на себе… — она не закончила, кто-то прервал ее угрожающую вещь, сообщая новости по гарнитуре. Новости были из разряда плохих, потому что дамочка стала хмуриться и едва заметно надула пухлые губки.

После монолога, она с минуту буравила Джейсона взглядом, а затем, продемонстрировав чеку, скрылась в облаке дыма.

— Ненавижу дымовухи, — прокашлял он, отходя в сторону.

Ему катастрофически не везёт с этим заказом. Надо было брать контракт, связанный с Китаем. Убрал цель, отведал местной кухни и в отпуск, дня на три, пока снова не выдернут и не сунут в руки очередной контракт.

Под ногами что-то хрустнуло. Опустив взгляд, Джейсон увидел небольшой флакончик с ярко-красной жидкостью. Такие бывают в лабораториях. Едва стертая надпись «K.A.0.1» ему ничего не сказала. Золушка что-то обронила, когда покидала бал в спешке.

Джейсон улыбнулся и убрал флакончик в карман. День начинает налаживаться. Ещё бы узнать, что это за находка, и за сколько её можно продать, и будет вообще прекрасно.

— Стоять, руки за голову. Это «Лига». Всем лечь на пол!

— Твою же мать, да сколько можно?!

***

 

Когда Дика выдернули с основной миссии, он ничего хорошего не ожидал. Когда его командир стал перед ним распинаться, улыбаться, всячески пытаясь угодить, он понял, что задание ему предстоит прескверное, и откосить от него никак не удастся.

— Одиночное задание. Цель не слишком сложная: найти объект и доставить в штаб. На контакт ни с кем не выходить. Объект защитить любой ценой. Остальная информация здесь, — в протянутые руки упала папка с тремя листами, — курирует твоё задание Уэст. Завтра вылетаешь с группой Андерс. На все тебе пять дней, удачи, Агент Грейсон.

И вот прошло уже четыре часа. Он в своей комнате, глотает виски и читает полученное дело. Слишком простое дело, на его взгляд. Можно было послать любого действующего агента, зачем было его с задания выдергивать? Тут точно есть двойное дно и надо его найти, пока все не всплыло наружу в самое не подходящее время.

Залпом выпив остатки алкоголя, Дик, схватив куртку и дело, вылетел из своей комнаты.

Спрашивать в чем дело он будет у своего куратора — Уолли. Ведь это его прямая обязанность знать что, по чём и как. Уэст курировал его задание не первый раз. Сработались они не плохо: задание выполняли быстро, чётко и без дополнительных проблем. Иногда даже болтали на разные темы, узнавая друг друга получше.

Уолли был оперативником. Состоял в паре с Роем Харпером. Выполнили несколько заданий, два из которых были в горячих точках с А-вирусом. На очередной вспышке напарника он потерял. Задание было обычное, схожее с сегодняшней целью Дика: спасти цель и доставить на базу. Уолли убегал с объектом, а Харпер прикрывал тылы. Его укусил зомби и Рою пришлось пожертвовать собой, утащить за собой в Ад как можно больше инфицированных. После этого Уэст ушёл в отставку, но кто ж его отпустит-то? Поэтому он стал курировать задания.

— Не-а, все глухо, брат. Даже с моим доступом ничего не узнать, — рыжий парень взъерошил свои волосы пятерней и откинулся на спинку стула, — кто-то хорошо замел следы.

— Снаружи или изнутри? — спросил Дик, читая уже знакомые строчки на мониторе компьютера.

— Догадайся, — хмыкнул Уолли, — система защиты у нас аховая, но все можно взломать при должном желании. Информация о твоём объекте не то чтобы удалена полностью… зашифрована несколькими кодами. Взломать можно, но одно неточное движение — инфа накроется, и тот, кто за этим стоит, сразу об этом узнает.

Дик бедром оперся о край стола и скрестил руки на груди. Такое с ним происходит впервые. Он буквально берет кота в мешке. Ничего неизвестно, кроме стандартных данных: имя, фамилия, где родился. Как себя вести с объектом, что делать при экстренной ситуации. Вдруг это важная шишка или наоборот, государственный преступник? И ведь начальство может молчать, так сказать, во избежание.

— Что? Что за нахрен? — возмущенный вопль рыжего куратора вернул Дика на Землю.

— Что случилось?

— Кто-то взломал мой комп и скидывает файлы.

— Вредоносные? Они могут скачать секретные материалы? — Дик уже был готов разбить компьютер или вырубать электричество во всем здании, лишь бы кибер-террорист не скачал государственные файлы и прочее.

— Нет. Он просто кидает мне файлы.

«Вы это искали, не так ли? Парень с сюрпризами, аккуратнее, агент Грейсон. Эта лошадка нужна не только Вам, время идет на секунды. Я поставил на Вас, не подведите меня.

Целую, обнимаю.

A.K.0.1.»

— Да он с нами играется!

Дик только хмыкнул, внимательно читая новые данные. С каждой новой строчкой  
ему все больше хотелось вернуться обратно на поле боя, взрывать ульи, убивать зомби со своей командой. Вот почему, когда на горизонте маячит огромный пиздец, вызывают именно агента Грейсона?

— Удали все данные и убедись, что про них никто не узнал. Лишняя шумиха нам ни к чему.

— Так ты все-таки берешься за это задание? Даже несмотря на это? — Уолли работал быстро: стер все следы незваного гостя, скинул данные на флэшку и отдал Дику. На экран вывел какую-то игру и неплохо делал вид, что ему на все наплевать.

— Начальство с меня шкуру сдерет, если я не доставлю этого парня на базу. Да и что-то желающих не шибко много, чтобы занять моё место, — Дик размял рукой шею и попятился к двери, — Слышимся, Рыжик.

— Давай, отоспись. Нас ждет тяжёлая работенка.

Дик уже был на полпути к своей комнате, как услышал шум из мед-отдела. Охраны на месте не было, и это не на шутку настораживало. Выхватив из кобуры пистолет, он тихо пошел по коридору.

Идеальная тишина. Белые стены давили, а запах спирта щекотал нос. Некоторые двери были приоткрыты, но следов персонала не наблюдалось. Может, послышалось? Он все-таки после перелета толком не отдохнул, вот и мерещится всякое.

Очередной вой, непонятный шум и звуки выстрелов убедили в обратном. Дик уже не шёл тихо и аккуратно, а бежал. Если здесь инфицированные, то надо сразу их прикончить, пока зараза не распространилась.

Морг. Заварушка была именно там. Видимо, завезли новых подопытных, и те смогли вырваться. Дик напрягся. Сердце сжало в тиски. Он молился только об одном, лишь бы сейчас была другая смена, лишь бы охрана не проморгала атаку зомби.

— Тим! — Дик влетел внутрь, выбивая ногой дверь.

На полу было два трупа в гражданской одежде. Умерли неделю назад. Грейсон облегченно выдохнул. Около морозильных камер послышался тихий шепот.

— Тим?

— Дик?

Темноволосый ураганчик чуть не снес его с ног. Руки крепко обнимали за талию. Дик обнял брата одной рукой, убирая пистолет в кобуру.

— Вырвались?

— Да, но Коннер успел их умертвить уже навсегда.

Рядовой солдат вышел следом за патологоанатомом. Осмотрел операционную и кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Я думал, что Хэл решил не завозить новичков, — протянул Дик, смотря в глаза парня.

— Ну, это был не он. Я уговорил кое-кого другого за скромную плату, — виновато сказал Тим, отводя взгляд

— Барт дёшево продался.

— Эй, некоторые сладости сейчас не достанешь!

— Узнал что-то новое? — решил перевести тему Дик, подходя к столу с папками.

— Ты не поверишь, но это новый вид. Из нового улья. Барт и его ребята были на Востоке. Зомби действовали не так, как обычно: «вижу человека, нападаю, жру». Они работали сообща. Как будто кто-то отдавал им приказы.

— Но это же невозможно. Вирус убивает в организме все, кроме одного инстинкта.

— Я тоже так думал, но если мне не веришь, то возьми отчеты Аллена. Там все подробно написано, и есть небольшое видео с их камеры.

— Так, а что показало вскрытие?

— Да ничего, пока что, — надевая перчатки, Тим подошёл к трупам, — внутренности те же, но есть кое-какая мутация. Видишь трещины на руках? Плоть расходилась, словно что-то должно было вылезти, — Тим проник пальцами в расселину, разрывая плоть на части. Сзади послышался булькающий звук и быстрые шаги. — Вот это совсем не по канону анатомии. Если, конечно, у людей вдруг не появились внутренние клешни.

— Хм, — задумчиво протянул Дик. Взяв из халата Тима ручку, он потыкал кончиком клешню, — для лучшего захвата еды, да? Только новинки нам не хватало.

— Ты сейчас на новую вспышку вылетаешь? — спросил Тим, стараясь спрятать тревогу в голосе.

— У меня другое задание. Завтра вылетаю.

— Будь осторожнее и внимательнее. Это что-то новенькое и не до конца изученное. Мы не знаем, какие виды есть ещё, — Тим стянул с себя перчатки и швырнул их в мусорное ведро, — Барт наверняка все уже рассказал, ну, а я передам свои отчеты. Вполне возможно, что скоро мне предоставят новые образцы.

— Ты тоже не зевай. Расслабился тут, — сказал Дик, щелкая брата по носу, — это все-таки не безобидные кролики, Тимми.

В операционную зашли несколько солдат. Ненужные образцы нужно уничтожить. Попрощавшись с братом, Дик поспешил на выход. Он сильно вымотался за этот долгий день. Перед сложной операцией нужно набраться сил, патронов и построить план действий. Право слово, лучше бы он и дальше вылетал на вспышки вирусов.

***

 

— Капитан Андерс, — крикнул Дик, подбегая к огромному самолету.

Девушка обернулась. Взгляд зеленых глаз потеплел, заметив знакомое лицо. Рыжеволосая девушка с радостью ответила на объятия. Она не сильно изменилась: все те же длинные волосы, заплетенные в толстую косу; подкачалась и, кажется, выросла еще на несколько сантиметров. Дик очень надеялся, что это из-за сапог на платформе, ведь она и так была выше его, а сейчас… Нет ещё такого солдата, что мог бы посмотреть на Кори сверху-вниз.

— Дик, — радостно протянула она, — это будет очень приятный полёт.

— Полностью согласен.

Совместными миссиями начальство их не радовало: раз-два в год. Кори и её бойцы все же были ударной группой, а Дик… Дик больше по шпионажу или по спасению крупных шишек. Объединяются они только тогда, когда произошел крупный пиздец и США нужны мозги-мускулы-ловкость.

— Жалко, что это ненадолго. Много не поболтаем.

— До Чикаго шесть часов лететь, нам хватит.

— Меньше, — цокнула языком Кори, проверяя снаряжение.

— Прости?

— Начальство опять темнит, да? — поняла девушка, что парень вот совсем ничего не понял и не поймет в ближайшее время, — мы не приземляемся. Наша высадка намного дальше. Ты будешь прыгать, — и улыбнулась так ласково, швыряя ему парашют.

— Что?!

— Да ладно тебе. Ты же раньше увлекался парашютизмом. Летающий Грейсон. Приятная ностальгия.

— Это было очень давно, — возразил Дик, поднимая указательный палец, — тогда не было тучи зомби внизу, турелей на каждом шагу и прочей радости.

— Пилотов тебе все равно не убедить, — пожала плечами Кори, — просто приготовься заранее.

Дик тяжело вздохнул. Задание не нравилось ему с каждой минутой все больше. И не поспоришь же. Надев парашют, он сел рядом с подругой и решил отвлечься, разговаривая с ней о чем-то приятном.

Ближе к ночи самолет пролетал над Чикаго. Прыжок некогда Летающего Грейсона решили посмотреть все присутствующие. Дик на зрителей внимание не обращал: обнял Кори, проверил крепления и спрыгнул. Он искренне надеялся, что его цель никуда не делась, и он не приземлится туда, где есть шайка зомби.

***

 

Джейсон сумел оторваться от нового преследователя. Солдат из «Лиги»? Только этого ему ещё не хватало: торчать в тюряге из-за того, что он нарушил несколько законов. На дворе апокалипсис и каждый выживает, как может.

Кругом завалы. Тот путь, по которому он пришёл сюда, прегражден шайкой зомби. Можно пробиться, но он потратит последние патроны, и на звуки выстрелов придет ещё парочка. Он поступит умнее и пойдет в обход.

Подземка встретила Джейсона запахом гнили и звуком капающей воды из труб. Нужно стрелять аккуратнее, если он не хочет устроить потоп и пойти ко дну. В ограниченном пространстве лучше использовать дробовик. Убрав свои пистолеты в набедренную кобуру, он поднимает ружье с облезлого трупа. В рюкзаке Джейсона сотня патронов с дробью и полсотни на любимые беретты. Никогда не знаешь, где ещё удастся запастить.

Довольно мрачная подземка вела все глубже и глубже. Утробное рычание зомби не дают расслабиться. Джейсон старался идти по рельсам, чтобы в случае внезапной атаки знать, куда прыгать. Путь был чист. Из живых никого. Только трупы, хлам, разводка труб…

Накаркал! Зазевался! Рванув влево, потратил половину магазина дробовика в стаю зомби. На ходу перезаряжаться не очень удобно, но Джейсон старался. Бросив световую гранату вперед, тем самым подсвечивая себе дальнейший путь, он ослепил еще одну парочку ходячих. Снеся им головы двумя точными выстрелами, он поспешил уйти отсюда. Пока зачистишь это место, без единого оружия останешься. Надо брать все, что плохо лежит.

Итак, что он имеет на сегодняшний день? Неплохую сумму бабок за доставку кейса, горячую женщину, которая не против его убить, (а жаль, можно было бы неплохо провести пару ночей) и солдата «Лиги» на хвосте. Как бонус, он бредет в дебрях подземки и… Джейсон остановился и достал красный флакончик. Не плохо бы изучить этот «A.K.0.1».

Он уже видел выход. Шёл медленно, смотря по сторонам и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Кто-то шёл за ним следом. Чуть слышный шкряб по бетону и какое-то стрекотание. Круто развернувшись, Джейсон выпустил всю обойму на эту тварь. Новый вид: огромная муха-стрекоза, красные глазища на полхари и окровавленные клешни. Как же его это достало.

Солнце медленно катилось к горизонту. Вокруг простирались холмы, некогда бывшие речными берегами, а внизу плескались «лужицы» мелких озёр.

Забравшись на чердак старого магазина, Джейсон опустился на пол и перевел дух. В кармане нашелся помятый батончик, который он тут же съел. Рюкзак он положил около левой руки, а дробовик — поближе к правой. Окно было позади него, этаж третий, если что, падать не слишком высоко.

Он снова достал флакончик. Эта штука не давала ему покоя. Ну не могла эта дамочка так просто его обронить, а значит, сделала это нарочно. Вот только зачем? С какой целью? Хм, тут ещё и колпачок есть, а там и игла. Мгновенная инъекция?

Покрутив его и так, и эдак, он решился. Дураком никогда не был, но вот любопытство… Это его порок, да. Зажмурившись, он вогнал иглу в шею. Тихое шипение жидкости, место укола полыхнуло болью.

— Да эта дрянь не работает, — бросив пустой флакончик в стену, Джейсон попытался встать, но ноги разъезжались в стороны, — поторопился с выводами, — язык во рту распух, а окружающие предметы потеряли четкость. Сделав ещё один вздох, он, как изнеженная барышня, потерял сознание.

Пробуждение было ужасным. Голова трещала, каждый шорох набатом бил по голове, а солнце грозилось выжечь сетчатку. Застонав, Джейсон перекатился на бок и встал на колени. Моргнув несколько раз, он заметил темный силуэт в углу. Оружие… да, его оружие было там, где он его и оставил. У окна, до которого ещё доползти надо.

— Очнулся? Прекрасно, — в голосе незнакомца отчетливо слышались язвительные нотки, — нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

Джейсон, поднявшись на ноги, старался добраться до своего рюкзака. Холодная вода сейчас была нужна как никогда. Смочить горло и прополоскать рот. Умыться тоже не мешало бы, но это уже потом.

— Ты можешь спасти наш мир, Джейсон Тодд, — продолжал разглагольствовать этот таинственный незнакомец.

— Мне бы самому сейчас спастись, — простонал парень. Почему так хреново, словно он паленой водкой траванулся, а не испытал на себе таинственный научный образец?!

Видимо, звуки его отчаяния, блевоты и проклятий привлеки внимание местных зомби. Что-то слишком резво для хромоногих созданий они поскакали к его убежищу. Закинувшись таблетками, Джейсон перезарядил дробовик. Его внезапный напарник предпочел отстреливаться обычным автоматом. Ну, каждому своё.

Он быстро ломает шею одному и перерезает горло второму. Из двери вдруг выходят еще двое, он быстро разбирается и с ними, используя рукопашный бой и нож.

Джейсон делает несколько выстрелов из дробовика, и что-то вдруг бросается прямо на него через окно, сбивая с ног. Незнакомец выпускает очередь из автомата, защищая его, и еле успевает пригнуться от бросившегося на него зомби. Он отпрыгивает в сторону, тут же стреляя во врага. Джейсон быстро поднимается на ноги и помогает ему. Они становятся спина к спине, отстреливаясь от наплыва инфицированных. Уши закладывает от беспрерывного звука стрельбы, обойма сменяется одна за другой. Джейсон машет рукой в сторону окна. Они быстрее все запасы истратят, нежели убьют тут всех ходячих.

Первым выпрыгнул Тодд, а за ним и военный. На его скромный взгляд, этот парень понтуется слишком много. Можно было обойтись и без этих финтов в воздухе. Или он так вражеское внимание отвлекал?

Они побежали в сторону леса. Если верить этому бойцу, то там их ждёт очередной отряд «Лиги» и самолет. Сесть в тюрьму или быть съеденным зомби? Из двух зол придется выбрать меньшее.

— Ну, ладно, начнем с самого начала: я хочу двести штук вперед и ещё двести, когда все закончится, — начал говорить Джейсон, когда они прошли большую часть пути. Тишина, как и собственные мысли, напрягала. Может, правительству понадобится ещё одна тушка в поле боя? Все-таки перспектива «небо в клеточку, алая, как закат, одежка» его не привлекала. — Да, за убийство зомби любых мастей отдельная плата. По штуке за каждого.

Кажется, он немного загнул с расценками, но не на помойке же он себя нашел.

— Я не собираюсь тебя нанимать, — удивленно ответил солдат.

— Что? А что тебе тогда нужно?

— Твоя кровь.

— Ты что, из Красного Креста или что-то из этого? — засмеялся Джейсон, качая головой.

— Все эти твари, что напали на нас, они все под воздействием нового вируса. АН-вируса, — солдат махнул рукой назад, — Тот же штамм*, который ты по глупости вколол себе, — Джейсон машинально накрыл рукой свою шею, с потерянным видом. Видимо, вояка понял, почему ему утром было так хреново. — Он на тебя не подействовал, потому что в твоей крови есть антитела. Именно поэтому нам нужна твоя кровь. Отожмем из тебя стаканчик и все.

Джейсон с задумчивым видом потер подбородок.

— Пятьдесят миллионов долларов.

— Прости?

— Наличными. И это не обсуждается. Сможете взять пол-литра, — ну, а что? Ради спасения всего человечества, можно заплатить полтинник. Да и если тюрьма ему не грозит, то можно и показать свою меркантильную сторону.

***

 

— Дик Грейсон — национальная безопасность, — ловким движением руки Дик продемонстрировал своё удостоверение и взглядом отыскал начальника команды.

— Хэл Джордан — капитан третьей команды «Лиги», — представился парень с зелёной маской, пожимая руку. Он был среднего роста, но заметно выделялся среди своих солдат. В зеленой спецовке и с чёрным бронежилетом. На поясе у него весело множество метательных ножей и веревка. Зачем она капитану — лучше не знать.

Отряд, что встретил их на выходе из леса, состоял из пяти человек. Немного-немало. Вполне возможно, что капитан потерял своих людей на предыдущем задании, которое было совсем недавно. Уставший взгляд, не самый чистый вид, да и парни отнюдь не розами пахли. Впрочем, они тоже красотой не блещут.

— Хэл, это военный преступник. Он в розыске, — к капитану подошёл блондинистый снайпер, что не сводил с Джейсона внимательного взгляда. Дик уже видел этого парня раньше, на базе. Он часто зависает на полигоне: самый быстрый солдат и неплохой снайпер. Ещё он частый гость в комнате Уолли…

— Да, он наемник, но сейчас он под защитой правительства США. Он не несет угрозы для «Лиги», — Дик постарался погасить конфликт до его начала. Им нужно отсюда выбраться и как можно скорее.

— Если только мне за это не заплатят, — протянул Джейсон, стряхивая невидимые пылинки с кожаной куртки.

— Ты что сейчас сказал?! — прорычал снайпер, мгновенно заводясь.

Дик сглотнул и покачал головой. Весь отряд мгновенно поднял стволы. Все-таки его предположения оказались верны, парни сейчас на нервах, потому что потеряли на задании своих. Джейсон, в силу своего характера, помолчать не смог.

— Эй… — Хэл удержал своего снайпера за локоть и жестом попросил своих солдат опустить пушки. — Эй! Мы знакомы? — обратился он к Джейсону, который уже был на полпути к самолету.

— Уж прости, но для меня вы, служаки, все на одно лицо, — протянул наемник, разводя руки в стороны.

— Да ты нарываешься, пацан! — прошипел снайпер, сверля его взглядом.

— Моя ошибка, — хмыкнул Джордан, махая им рукой. — Удачно долететь.

— Вы не с нами? — удивился Дик, оборачиваясь.

— Нам остался ещё один участок для зачистки, — ответил Хэл, — передай брату, что скоро у него появятся новые игрушки.

— Спасибо, кэп. Удачи.

***

 

— Я думал, что многое повидал за свою жизнь, но, блять, судьба не перестает меня удивлять, — ругался Джейсон, упрямо шагая вперёд, несмотря на сильный ветер.

Дик мысленно с ним согласился. Самолет, что должен был доставить их до базы, сбила вражеская «вертушка». Два пилота погибли и если бы не Тодд, то и он был рядышком лег. Наемник полностью оправдал свою «чёрную» славу: быстро среагировал. Надел парашют, схватил Дика и выпрыгнул. Самолет рухнул где-то в горах и теперь парни плутали, не зная куда их забросила нелегкая. Связи в этой глуши не было и Грейсон не мог связаться со штабом. Нужно найти какую-нибудь вышку. Или аэропорт, на худой конец. Навыки пилота у него имеются.

— Три года назад, в Барселоне, я думал, что умру, — вдруг заговорил Джейсон, Дик от неожиданности вздрогнул. — Враги окружили меня и моих нанимателей. Телохранители были мертвы, а я потерял пушку в неравной схватке. Этот ублюдок шёл на меня с ножом.Наверное, решил, что тратить пули на такого как я — последнее дело, — Джейсон мрачно усмехнулся.

— Почему ты мне это рассказываешь? — прикусывая губу, спросил Дик.

Куда ни глянь — везде пустошь. Грейсон поднял голову, осматриваясь. Густое облако смога так и парило над их головами. Тихо выругавшись, он пошёл дальше. Его терзает подозрение, что они в городе-побратиме Чикаго — Мехико. Далеко, но безопасно. Ведь недавно тут были группы зачистки. Есть слабая надежда, что они смогут выбраться отсюда с остальными солдатами.

— Смерть от ножа — мерзкая штука. Наемники, как я… Мы не знаем, как умрем. Как будет, так и будет.

— Ну, ты же сам на это подписывался, разве нет?

— Смерть за деньги — это одно. Это мой выбор. Но смерть ни за что… Я так не работаю, — покачал головой Джейсон. — Так что? Скажешь мне, кто эти люди и почему они хотят меня убить?

Резкая смена темы сбила с толку. Ох уж эти психологические штучки наемников: отвлеки внимание человека на какую-нибудь глупость, а затем задай нужный вопрос. Если бы не практика, то Дик бы действительно сболтнул лишнего.

— С чего ты решил, что целью был именно ты? — усмехнулся Дик, — Это могла быть случайность. Или они пришли по мою душу.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы. Сейчас многие люди жопы рвут из-за моей «особенности». Так что, давай, говори.

— Ты и без меня знаешь, что последние десять лет человечество в глубокой заднице. Создание новых видов зомби только осложняет нашу миссию на пути к спасению. Ученые всего мира пытаются создать вакцину, чтобы победить биоорганическое оружие, созданное при помощи вируса. Ты нам нужен именно для этого, — ответил Дик, пожимая плечами, — а те ребята с Ближнего Востока. Они тоже хотят изучить антитела в твоей крови, и им все равно, попадешь ты к ним живым или мертвым.

Заметить отличительную технику арабов не составило труда. Как и одежду пилота. Он ведь агент на службе президента, как-никак. Положение обязывает.

— Лучше бы я дальше был простым наемником… — простонал Джейсон.

— Я не позволю причинить тебе вред. Ты нужен миру, — попытался успокоить его Грейсон.

— Нет, нет. Не я. Только моя кровь, — усмехнулся наемник, сжимая в руках ствол. — И мир её получит, если хорошо мне заплатит.

Оставшийся путь парни молчали. Дик не спешил завязывать беседу, изучая окружающую местность и своего спутника, краем глаза. Джейсон Тодд — типичный наемник. Неприметная внешность, если не брать в расчет белую челку, темные одежды, рюкзак и пушка. Мимо такого пройдешь и забудешь сразу. Дик никогда бы не подумал, что такой парень будет последней надеждой всего человечества. Ведь и в фильмах, и в книгах мир обычно спасает герой, выдернутый из обычной семьи и не закончивший старшую школу…

Дик хмыкнул. Тут обычные штампы не подойдут.

Ближе к ночи они добрались до заброшенной деревушки. Население: четыре зомби, курицы и корова. Парни разделились для поиска ночлега и какого-нибудь ужина.

Грейсон обшарил несколько домов и нашёл несколько консервов, плед и патроны для дробовика. Будет Джейсону подарок. Приготовив место для ночлега, высокое здание старосты как раз подходит для этой цели, он стал ждать наемника. От скуки он стал разбирать-собирать пистолет и уже съел консервированный суп. Паника медленно подбиралась к нему. Дик взял автомат и пошёл на поиски своей потеряшки.

Его худшие опасения подтвердились.

Он потерял Джейсона.

***

 

Тим потер глаза кулаками и снова вернулся к записям. Собственные каракули разбегались перед глазами, вызывая черные пятна. Спать хотелось до чертиков, но он, как упертый баран, продолжал торчать в морге. Запах крови уже давно стал чем-то привычным, а холод от морозильных камер уже не пробирал до костей.

Изредка слышалось рычание зомби и лязг цепей. Тим отложил записи в сторону и оглянулся.

Вся операционная была залита кровью. На крюках висел красивый выпотрошенный мускулистый торс. На столе — куски мяса и полоски кожи, жгуты мышц, связки сосудов и сухожилий.

Руки и ноги людей были аккуратно ампутированы и засунуты в полиэтиленовые мешки. Самой красивой вещью здесь были глаза. Желтые, янтарные, красные, черные — каждый в своем стеклянном стаканчике.

Тим невесело усмехнулся. Не просто так его избегают люди из всего штаба. Не просто так считают его психом или фанатиком своей работы. Новички-рядовые, которые хотят познакомиться или заходят сюда из-за глупого спора, убегают в ужасе, еле сдерживая рвоту. Коннер все ещё держится. Это удивляет, но и приятно греет внутри.

Подвешенный за плечи зомби издал очередной вой. Тим разрезал его пополам, чтобы изучить его строение более детально. Следов мутации пока нет, а может этот экземпляр ещё не стремится показать свое «истинное личико».

Зомби все рычит, дергается, и со стороны похоже, что из него что-то лезет.

Тим громко ругается и бросился к своему столу. Одновременно с этим зомбак освобождается, и из его груди вырывается огромное щупальце. Словно услышав сигнал, оставшиеся два образца мутируют следом. Дрейк сжимает в руках пистолет и пятится к стенке. Мутант с тентаклями, недо-краб и гребаная лягушка-переросток шли прямо на него. Изучил, блин, новые образцы АН-вируса! Его же потом только в закрытом гробу и хранить!

Зомби с тентаклями Тим одолел быстро — подрезал скальпелем щупальца, выстрелил пару раз в голову и отскочил в сторону. С лягушкой было труднее, она все время скакала из стороны в сторону. Пришлось прибегать к хитростям и подручным средствам, но он ее одолел.

С последним дела обстояли хуже. У недо-краба была очень крепкая броня. Пули пистолета просто рикошетило. Мутант, разозленный тем фактом, что его панцирь поцарапали, взревел и стал крушить все, что под руку попадалось. Взмахнув своей клешней, он перевернул столик, и несколько приборов отлетело в сторону. Тим вскрикнул. В его ногу вонзился небольшой скальпель. Хорошо вонзился, до середины. Мутант, заметив его зажатого в углу, издал грудной звук и ломанулся к нему. Дрейк выпустил на него всю обойму, но все впустую. Он крепко зажмурился и закрыл руками голову.

— Тим!

Послышались выстрелы.

Мутант взревел и рухнул на пол, поднимая столб пыли.

— Ты в порядке?

— Кон? — прохрипел парень, обнимая своего спасителя за шею, когда его взяли на руки, — Жить буду. Спасибо.

— Все, больше никого морга. Хотя бы дня три, — перебил все его возражения солдат, — Ты все равно ранен. Поднимемся наверх. Мы получили новости от твоего брата.

— С Диком все хорошо?

— Вот сейчас и узнаем.

***

 

Дик прочесал злосчастную деревушку от начала и до конца. Камня на камне не оставил, но следов Джейсона так и не нашёл. Неужели арабские солдаты все это время следили за ними? Поджидали тот момент, когда они разделятся? Не легче было убить американского агента и забрать цель?

Грейсон выругался и выпустил пар, убив мешающихся кур.

Блядское задание, ебучие приказы и обязанности. Надо было сломать ногу и сидеть в резерве. Где теперь искать этого наемника? Арабские солдаты никогда не оставляют следов: чисто, гладко. Комар носу не подточит. Связи со штабом все ещё нет, и не предвидится. Он сам по себе.

Собрав скудные пожитки с места неудачного ночлега, Дик двинулся дальше. Самолета он не слышал, скорее всего, Джейсона увезли на машине. Звуков выстрела тоже, а это значит, что подошли сзади.

Около выхода из деревни он все проверил ещё раз, но бестолку. Если следы и были, то местная живность их уже замела. Дик обернулся и заметил какую-то тень около дома. Вскинув автомат, он медленно подходил ближе.

Внутри дома было пусто. Только ветер и гулял. Что-то разбилось снаружи. Закудахтали выжившие курицы. Неужели зомбарь заплутавший? Или вернулись похитители?

Дик выбежал из дома и ткнул дулом автомата парню в спину. Тот поднял руки.

— Медленно, без лишних движений, обернись и скинь с головы капюшон, — тихо сказал Грейсон, следя за каждым движением незнакомца.

Пока задержанный выполнял приказ, Дик завис на его бедрах, что были обтянуты черными джинсами. И глядя на них, Грейсон испытал чувство дежавю. Он точно где-то их видел, но не мог вспомнить, где именно и при каких обстоятельствах. Глаза он отвел только тогда, когда парень насмешливо прочистил горло. Мазнув взглядом по мускулистой груди Дик встретился взглядом с ярко-зелеными глазами.

— Ты?.. — прохрипел Дик.

Задержанный оказал сопротивление, но необычное. Он дернул дуло автомата на себя, из-за чего Дик потерял равновесие и упал в чужие объятия. Не дав ему прийти в себя, парень схватил Грейсона за волосы и грубо поцеловал. Будь ситуация иная, то Дик бы отвесил хорошую пощечину и пошутил бы, что на первом свидании он не целуется. Но ситуация была другая, опасная. В рот ему пихали не только язык. Вязкая, противная жидкость заполняла его рот. Становилось невыносимо душно, кружилась голова, и ноги совсем не держали. Если бы не этот парень в красном капюшоне, то он бы уже лежал на земле. Перед глазами все темнело и темнело…

Последнее, что он увидел, был взрыв чертовой деревушки.

***

 

Солнце село два часа назад, но невыносимая жара все ещё держала бразды правления. Обшивка вертолета обжигала открытые участки кожи и только открытые дверцы, что впускали прохладный ветерок, хоть немного спасали. Артур допил последние капли воды и убрал пустую флягу в сумку. Вертолет отлетел тридцать минут назад. Пилот обещал вернуться через два часа, а это значит, что на задание у них выделено час и тридцать минут. Ведь нужно ещё до места посадки доковылять.

Кларк шёл впереди и такие неудобства как жара +50 его совершенно не волновала. Артур все ещё не понимает, почему начальник национальной безопасности вдруг решил лично поучаствовать в главной заварушке века, взяв с собой только старого друга?

Капитан пятого отряда «Лиги» подозревает, что дело в том, что, во-первых, звонил президент и Кларк с ним сильно посрался, говоря на подростковом сленге, а, во-вторых, пропал специальный агент Ричард Грейсон и его объект. Кларк сейчас, мягко говоря, не в духе. Устроив разбор полетов и подергав парочку нужных людей, он узнал о предполагаемом месте заключения своего агента и, схватив его, Артура, рванул к самолету.

Теперь они в ебучей пустыне и идут против арабской силы только вдвоем, а не с оравой солдат и парочкой танков. «Так больше шансов, Тур. Спасем Дика с наемником и сразу свалим. Нас даже не заметят». Грешно, конечно, бить больных на голову и начальство, но соблазн так велик.

Повезло, что пилот доставил их в относительной близости рядом с вражеским штабом. Нужно всего-то взобраться на огромную скалу, незаметно убрать снайперов и выбрать, какая из двух пещер приведет их к главному боссу. Раздражение зашкаливало. Не сдержав ребяческого порыва, Артур бросил в Кларка небольшой камешек. И под удивленный взгляд друга с невозмутимым видом полез дальше.

— Кто куда? — спросил Кларк, переводя дыхание.

— Ты вправо, а я влево, — пропыхтел Керри, отпивая воды уже из второй фляги.

— Встречаемся здесь же через тридцать минут.

Артур пожав плечами перезарядил своё оружие и пошёл своим маршрутом.

Ничего странного он пока не видел. Голые стены, факелы и насекомые. Немного душно, да и стены, кажется, стали сужаться. Собрав длинные волосы в высокий хвост, Артур глубоко вздохнул, словно перед погружением в воду, и бочком-бочком стал преодолевать дальнейший путь. Когда этот каменный лабиринт закончился, перевести дух ему не дали. Зомби, воя и похрамывая, шли к нему один за другим.

— Знакомые все лица, — оскалился Артур, — Привет, Майки, сколько лет, сколько зим! Антонио, друг мой сердечный! Хулио, увидимся в аду! Алехандро, ты ли это?!

С каждым новым предложением Артур прорывался вперед. Ни одного мутанта после себя он не оставил в состоянии ходить и жрать. Обоймы он менял быстро и ловко, иногда магазином швыряя в зомби. Убить, конечно, не убьет, но замедлит. Этого вполне хватало. Керри так же заметил зараженных АН-вирусом. Эти быстро не подыхали, после первого выстрела они мутировали в хрен-пойми-кого и становились той ещё занозой в заднице.

Когда с ходячими было покончено, а его глаза были в состоянии видеть не через вонючую слизь, он стал внимательно осматриваться. Никаких камер для заключения нет, дверей и потайных ходов — тоже. Тишину нарушало только тихое тиканье. Тиканье, похожее на старые часы с кукушкой или на…

— Кларк, тут ракетная установка с АН-вирусом! — воскликнул Артур по комму, оббегая ее со всех сторон, — через десять минут запуск. Цель: ближайшие города-миллионники.

— Угх, я сейчас немного занят! — прошипел Кларк, перезаряжаясь, — попробуй обезвредить.

— Тут небольшая металлическая коробочка и именно к ней присоединены ракеты.

— Вот и разберись с этой «металлической коробочкой»! — заорал Кент.

— Надеюсь, что здесь нет ни профессиональных схем, ни профессиональных детонаторов, — пробормотал капитан, медленно подходя к опасной штуке.

У любой ракетной установки будет минимум два провода — положительный и отрицательный. Обрезание любого из них сделает установку совершенно бесполезной. Нет, ну теоретически возможно все важные провода собрать внутри, а снаружи навертеть разноцветное гнездо с цепью на размыкание — тогда любой разрыв цепи приведёт к самоуничтожению. Плюс всякие датчики вибрации, приближения, открытия крышки, альтиметры, акселерометры и прочие ухищрения, призванные осложнить работу славным героям.

Проводов было четыре, и они оказались цветные. Артур выругался:

— Кларк, у нас проблемы.

— Да, я заметил, — пропыхтел начальник. Что-то здорово бабахнуло на фоне, что эхо вибрации дошло и до него, — что там?

— Провода. Они цветные.

— Да ты издеваешься!

Времени оставалось мало. Нужно уже было решать, какой провод обрезать первым и он бы все уже сделал и помог бы Кларку с его заварушкой, но… Артур — дальтоник. Это существенно осложняет дело.

— Ладно, я придумал, что ты будешь делать, — снова заговорил Кларк.

— Давай, поторопись со своим гениальным планом.

— Обрезай третий провод… — щелк! — после первого.

— Да ты издеваешься?! Кто вообще так говорит?

— Ты обрезал синий провод?!

— Да я в душе не ебу, какого он там цвета, но это был третий по счету!

— Они сейчас запустятся!

— Я не виноват, нужно все нормально объяснять в таком деле! — орал Артур в ответ.

Таймер показывал минуту и оставалось только одно. Последний и самый опасный ход: сломать все это. В лучшем случае все взлетит на воздух, а в худшем — ракеты достигнут своей цели.

Артур достал парочку гранат, выдернул у всех чеку и швырнул их в установку. Бежать, бежать. Нужно найти Кларка и валить из пещер. Взрыв вызовет обвал и все тут похоронит навеки вечные.

Ракеты не запустились. Ударная волна была сильной. Около входа в пещеру огонь секунд тридцать полыхал. Нужно помочь Кенту с его бедой и валить на место встречи с вертолетом.

***

 

Кларк ожидал ее здесь увидеть. Он знал, что такая девушка, как Талия никогда не сбежит от нависшей угрозы. Она будет с ней бороться до самого конца.

Талия стояла около серого кокона, улыбаясь, и, казалось, что из её груди сейчас что-то вырвется. Кларк схватился за автомат и прицелился, но стрелять пока было рано. Он уже много лет борется с подобными мутантами и знает, что стрелять в зараженного на этом этапе глупо.

Талия стоит так еще недолго, а потом срывает горло в крике гнева. Из её спины вылезают какие-то гигантские отросли, а сама она становится больше.Живот раздувается, как шар, наливаясь кровью.

Кларка передергивает.

Привыкнуть к подобным вещам, когда это происходит у тебя на глазах — невозможно. Талия пытается ударить Кента одним из своих отростков, но тот успевает увернуться. Он отходит назад и открывает огонь по раздутому животу Аль Гул, который она пытается закрыть, забравшись на потолок. Теперь она атакует мужчину исключительно отраслями, нанося точечные удары в те места, где он находится. Кларк отпрыгивает в сторону снова и снова, пока не удается уличить момент и оказаться прямо под Талией из-за чего она не может его увидеть, находясь вверх ногами. Она продолжает бить наугад, несколько раз попадая по самой же себе. Он достает нож и, выждав момент, хватает одну из лапок и перерезает её. То же самое он проделывает и с остальными тремя.

Аль Гул резко спрыгивает с потолка, переворачиваясь в полете и приземляясь на ноги. И если бы мужчина не успел отбежать, то она могла бы его раздавить. Мутант снова пытается ударить его руками, но Кент не просто так занимает кресло начальника.

Он уклоняется влево, попутно расстреливая живот твари, и он лопается, с отвратительным звуком и пол под ней заливается кровью.

Талия орет так громко, что закладывает уши.

Внезапно появляется Артур. Он заходит сзади мутанта, хватает ее за горло и, достав откуда-то гранату, вынимает чеку, засовывая её в рот Аль Гул.

— Посмотрим, как ты запоешь после этого!

Схватив ошарашенного Кларка за руку, Керри рванул к выходу. Стены держали, потолок обрушивался камнем за камнем. Они в последнюю минуту успели сбежать.

— Теперь я точно беру отпуск, начальник, — проворчал Артур, сплевывая и отпихивая от себя тушку Кента.

***

 

Джейсон приоткрыл глаза. Голова была как в тумане. От пола приятно веяло холодом. Во рту чувствовался металлический привкус крови. Джейсон попытался вспомнить, где он и как сюда попал.

— С добрым утром, красавица, — послышался бодрый голос слева.

— А, это ты, ублюдок, — сплюнул Джейсон принимая полулежачее положение.

— Американский герой — расхожий штамп, который используется в голливудских фильмах. Я думал, что это и тебя касается, но ошибся, — засмеялся парень в красном капюшоне. — Мне было весело наблюдать за тобой, Джейсон Тодд. В знак благодарности, я расскажу тебе о том, как можно спасти Дика Грейсона.

Джейсон вздрогнул и стал лихорадочно озираться по сторонам. Он заметил его. Дик лежал на крыше автомобиля. Рядом с ним стоял этот ублюдок. В обманчивом жесте он гладил его по голове.

— Знаешь, а он отлично целуется.

— Тебе лучше отвалить от него, — прорычал Джейсон, пытаясь подняться с места.

Он засмеялся. Оторвавшись от любования бессознательного агента, парень круто развернувшись, сбросил с головы капюшон. Тодд закашлялся. Из легких словно весь воздух выбили одним ударом.

— Чертовы арабы с их клонированием.

— Ну, не всем везет с родителями, — пожал плечами его близнец и швырнул шприц для инъекций, — возьмешь у себя кровь и тем самым спасешь Дика от вируса. Ему, кстати, осталось десять минут до полного заражения. Ты ведь уже заметил, что у него появились проблемы с дыханием. Но будь осторожен, большой брат, как только ты возьмешь у себя кровь, одновременно с этим в тебя впрыскивается АН-вирус. Моя кровь, — улыбнулся клон, — ведь только это может тебя взять, противоположность. Усиленный вирус, где основная часть — твоя –«моя» кровь.

Джейсон выругался, опуская руки.

— Ты можешь уйти, — Аркхэм махнул рукой себе за плечо, — но ты запустишь механизм и через десять минут правительство США получит видео, где наемник Джейсон Тодд убивает своего спасителя. Далеко ты сможешь убежать от секретных агентов и команды «Лиги»?

— Ублюдок, для тебя это все игра?

— Меня создали именно для этого. Для уничтожения всего мира. Уничтожения тебя. Я просто выполняю приказы, — он развел руками. — Да, вся моя недолгая жизнь — игра.

— Джейсон Аркхэм. «A.K.0.1» — бормотал Тодд, что-то припоминая, — единственные данные с моим ДНК остались в Готэме. В лечебнице Аркхэм.

Близнец довольно оскалился, кивая. Джейсон до апокалипсиса жил в бедной семье. Стоило ему только заболеть, то мать орала очень громко. Денег на лекарства, в отличие от выпивки, не было. Мальчишку лечили подпольные врачи из Аркхэма. За деньги, конечно, но не слишком дорого. У него брали кровь каждый раз, чтобы узнать, чем именно заболел пациент.

Если бы он только знал, что из этого выльется.

— Не плохо ты получился, учитывая, что сдал я меньше полулитра, — проворчал Джейсон, крутя в руках шприц.

— Во мне заложен не только твой генофонд, — фыркнул Джей, — что ты выбрал? Кто из вас останется? Знаешь, если ты выберешь Дика, то я обещаю, что позабочусь о нём.

Тодд сжал в руках шприц. У Дика мало времени, нужно выбирать. Его кровь нужна для создания вакцины, но не испорчена ли она? Ведь он уже вкалывал себе вирус «младшего братишки». Это его не убило сейчас, но может убить теперь. Ему бы два шприца: для Грейсона и для мира.

Решение пришло мгновенно.

Достав пистолет он несколько раз выстрелил в Джея и рванул в сторону Дика. Шприц для инъекций у Грейсона, как и у любого агента, был в потайном кармане бронежилета. Отстреливаясь от своего близнеца, он стащил Дика с капота и ввел ему свою кровь. Первый шприц использован. Теперь второй. Как только колбочка заполнялась алой жидкостью, нижняя опустошалась, вгоняя медленный яд. Он чувствовал, как АН-вирус Джея начал мутировать в его теле.

Положив флакон со своей кровью в карман Дика, Джейсон достал пистолеты. Пока есть время, он должен убить Аркхэма. Он засмеялся. Что за гребаный штамп. Прямо индийское кино. Спасаешь мир, а потом выясняется, что главный злодей — твой давно «потерянный» брат-близнец.

— Ну, выживет только сильнейший? — крикнул Джейсон, перезаряжаясь.

— Да, на кон поставлено многое, — Джей засмеялся, — задница Грейсона тоже присутствует в списке.

Тодд тихо зарычал себе под нос. Поддавшись эмоциям, он наклонился в сторону Дика и поцеловал его. Из этой старой парковки выйдет только один Джейсон. Он уж постарается.

***

 

Темнота засасывала его. Он был везде и всюду, но в то же время и нигде. Все тело охватило великолепная легкость. Хотелось рассмеяться и летать, летать…

— Всё это время я думал, что вирус больше не опасен. Много времени прошло.

Кто это?

Он когда-то знал этот голос. Знакомый, до боли родной. Но он так давно его не слышал…

…что забыл его.

— Мутации, изменение генома, мало ли что ещё? Я ввел ему вирус — он не был заражён. Чем не подтверждение?

— Ты проводишь опыты на собственном сыне! Ему нет еще и семи лет! О чем ты думаешь?

Вспышка в памяти.

Тот самый первый взгляд. Он был уверен, что я — нежилец. Равнодушие, а после — заинтересованность, явно моей живучестью.

Но почему… Почему так? Безнадёжно. Он утопает во всём этом.

— Это первопричина недвусмысленного интереса к моей заднице, да? Моя многоразовость, Брюс?

Он все вспомнил.

Все те опыты, что над ним проводил отец. Заинтересованные взгляды и страшное любопытство. Сколько он выдержит? Через сколько умрет? Клиническая смерть, какая жалость. 

Джейсон все вспомнил.

И он не умрет на вонючей парковке, в крови своего клона, пока не нанесет визит своему дорогому папочке.

***

 

Прошло два года.

Вакцина из крови Джейсона Тодда спасла весь мир, как и было предсказано учёными.

Мир постепенно приходит в себя, восстанавливается. Начинают свою работу заводы, фабрики и магазины. Больницы переполнены. Солдаты проверяют самые глубокие и темные места во всех странах. Зомби ещё остались и сейчас они прячутся, но это ненадолго. Скоро и эти жалкие остатки будут уничтожены.

Джейсон и его клон считаются пропавшими без вести. Дик не знает, что произошло на той парковке в ту ночь. Ясно одно, что Джейсон спас ему жизнь. Как рассказывает Тим, то вся парковка была залита кровью, было много пустых гильз на полу, но никак трупов. Скорее всего, они оба живы. Оба прячутся и зализывают раны.

— Ты опять думаешь о нём.

Дик открыл глаза и грустно улыбнулся. Тим сел напротив него и протянул брату прохладный коктейль.

У них отпуск. Они приехали на море, как и мечтали. И если у Тима с Коннером любовная поездка, то у Дика восстановительные каникулы. Через месяц ему снова выходить на службу.

— Ты знал его два дня максимум, — качает головой Дрейк. — Кто он для тебя?

— Он — та часть меня, с которой я не смогу расстаться. Больше сказать не могу.


End file.
